


BLACK BUTLER - WELCOME TO THE 21 CENTURY - SEBASTIAN

by DizzyandKoko



Series: X READER [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: College, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko
Summary: Sebastien X ReaderGender: Female/She/HerSebastien hasn't made a pact with anyone since the late 1800s. Now, he hears a new voice calling for him.His new master lives in a much smaller place than his last one and seems to have a never ending hard time. Just as much as she needs him, Sebastian needs his master’s help getting used to the modern era.Prompt by: Dizzy
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Series: X READER [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

/?/

The fog cleared out as the deal finished. I breathed in the human air once again for the first time in a while. It was always so much nicer up here compared to the always warm, dank air back home.

Where I was summoned specifically looked like the ruins of a building. It felt like the middle of winter as a cold chill ran through my bones and wet snow crunched under us. The building itself was surrounded by woods, tall pine trees reached up into the night sky. We weren't trapped here, however, as a thin, heavily walked on trail lead through the darkness.

“So, now what?” My new master, Y/N L/N, asked.

Y/N continued to shake in her boots. She wasn't the type of person to make a deal with demons. She was just a normal, everyday human.

I found the clothing Y/N was wearing to be odd. She was wearing black and white shoes with the text _Nike_ that looked to have snow already soaked through. Her jeans hugged her hips and thighs snuggly and the shiny F/C coat was just long enough to cover the belt loops. The obviously fake fur on the hood perfectly framed the large, purple demon mark on her S/C throat.

I gave her a bow. “Whatever you want, my lady. But if you want an idea, I'd suggest showing me your home and schedule. I'm assuming that you don't live… here.”

“Oh! Yes, yes, that makes sense.” Y/N mumbled to herself and started walking out of the rubble and to the trail. I took a quick note on how she walked, her feet avoiding all of the cracks and small roots but standing on the bigger roots with both feet when she deemed it necessary. Y/N also fumbled with the metal bit on her shiny coat and pulled it up as high as it could, almost completely covering the demon mark, with a loud zipping noise.

“Are you alright, my lady?” I leaned down to her height.

Y/N jumped a bit and I reached out my hands to keep her from falling on the slipy snow. “I’m good- fine, it's just a weird thing I do when I walk.”

I nodded. “Alright, just tell me if I can help.”

I was given another shy, mumble of a thanks.

When we got closer to the end of the forest, I could see many lights peeking through the trees. It was brighter than the moon but didn't have the normal orange of a fire. I looked down at Y/N and she didn't seem anymore worried about it. I didn't let my concern faze through me, can’t have her thinking anything about me.

“We're gonna have to wait for a bus.” Y/N dug through her pocket and pulled out a thin, black slab. It suddenly lit up and Y/N started tapping it like nothing happened. “Looks like we only have to wait for a minute or two, hoping that it comes on time.”

“What is that?” I pointed at the thing, getting another surprise when the light turned off.

Y/N looked at the thing with shock before smiling and handing it to me. “It's a phone, Android’s Samsung Galaxy specifically.”

I looked it over, flipping it over and pressing the two indents on the side, making it light up again. “This is a phone, like as in a telephone? What year is this?”

“It's 2020.” Y/N told me as she grabbed the phone again, putting it back in her pocket.

2020? How long was I gone? I ate Ciel’s soul back in 1884 and stayed down below sense then. It makes sense though as everything here was so different from what I was used to.

Y/N rested her hands on my arms and gave me another soft smile. “It's alright. I can help you get used to my time.”

When Y/N let go of me, I gave her a knee. “Thank you, my lady. Your generosity is greatly appreciated.”

There was a loud sound of something approaching from behind and this giant medal monster started rolling at high speeds towards us as if it had thousands of horses dragging it behind. I stood in front of Y/N for protection from it but only got a calm pat on both of my sounders. “It's okay, it's only the bus.”

“Ah, yes, a bus, apologies for my outburst.” I stepped to the side. The bus rolled to a stop in front of us, letting out a loud sigh and the door slid open.

Y/N took shaky steps onto the bus and pulled out a black wallet from her purse. She stopped in front of the coach and pulled out a card, slipped it into something, punched in some numbers and pulled the card out and back into the wallet. The door closed behind us and the bus took off with no consideration for our safety.

The bus didn't have many people on it. Only some boy sleeping on two of the seats, a slightly older woman who clearly had too much to drink and a man with his eyes glued to his phone.

“Is this good?” Y/N stopped at two free seats.

“I don't see why not.” I answered.

Y/N slipped into the seat by the window and I sat on the outside. It was very small and cramped, it felt like I was sitting on a stool against the wall as if I was in timeout. Y/N was also slightly squished, lesser than me though. I could tell that she was doing her best to keep her legs from touching anything other than her seat too.

“My lady, would you care to sit on my lap?” I asked.

Y/N turned to be with a bright red face. “Oh my god! Did I hear you right?”

“Yes, it would give both you and I more space and you a more conterbul ride.” I rebutted.

Seeing no answer in sight, I made up Y/N’s mind for her and took her by the shoulders and lifted her into my lap. Y/N’s face brightened up even more like a tomato and became a stuttering mess. “You, Sebastien don't- aren't forced to…”

“I'm here to serve you, my lady. But if you're uncomfortable-”

Y/N relaxed into me a bit. “No, it's fine.”

I smiled from behind her. Moving my hands from her shoulders to her hips, I gained better balance with her and myself better. I also stretched my legs out and let Y/N get more comfortable in the unpleasant seating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading this lovely!
> 
> Just as an FYI, I have only watched the first two seasons and the shitposts, what's on Netflix, of the anime. If you're woundering too, only the first season is cannon in the context of this fic besides maybe Bassy mentioning Claude.
> 
> Like always, Critisim is welcome! Stay safe!  
> -Dizzy


	2. Chapter 2

~-~

My face was still flushed red as Sebastian and I hopped off of the bus, both of us thanking the half asleep driver. It was kinda funny that this very intimidating demon was confused by everything around him. I also know that it would be a frustrating ride to get a 19th century person used to the 21st century.

Sebastian took a long look around my college campus. “This is your manor? It's very impressive, my lady.”

“No no no! No, this is just Northern Heights University, I don't own the campus, I only live on it.” I jumped into my explanation. I didn't deserve the credit of owning something this big.

“Oh. My apologies.” He put his hand on his chest and gave another tiny bow. My face stemmed up once again. It was flattering but embarrassing when Sebastian talked to me as if I was a freaking princess over every little thing.

Sebastian continued to follow me from a couple feet behind me, far enough to give me space while still practically breathing into my hair.

“Woah! Shit man, you're so wasted!” 

“No, _you're_ so wasted!” I jumped into Sebastian’s chest from the loud voice. Walking up to us were two guys who definitely came from a party and had a little too much to drink.

The two noticed us and started walking up to us. I gripped Sebastian’s sleeve and pulled lightly. “Lets go, we don't want to talk to them.”

“Of course, my lady.” Sebastian hovered closer to my person as if he was shielding me from them.

We made our way away from the two and I let out a small breath. Coming here, I knew that I would face the raging party addicts, but it was still unnerving interacting with them while sober. I myself didn't drink or party much, never really got enough confidence to unless I was already drunk.

I could feel a small, reassuring pat on my back and Sebastian gave me a small smile. I smiled back in appreciation. I got Sebastian for a reason and he was already going above and beyond.

“This is the dorm I live in, my apartment is on the third floor.” We got hit by the warm air conditioning and Sebastian hummed in pleasure. I led him through the lounge and went left of the laundry room and bathrooms to the elevator.

Pressing the button for my floor, the elevator shook to life. Sebastian jumped closer to me and acted as a meat shield again, placing hands on my shoulders. I reached up with poth of my hands and squeezed his in reachurence. I knew what he felt, I myself was scared of elevators at times. In hindsight, I probably should have warned him before just pulling him into a seeming death trap.

The elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened. Sebastian wasted no time picking me up by my forearms and carrying me out, not waiting for the door to fully open.

“Sorry, I probably should have told you about the elevator.” I patted his arm.

Sebastian let go of one of my arms, other still hooked onto mine, and bowed. “Yes, you probably should have, my lady.”

With my cheeks toasted again, I pulled out my purse as we walked right up to my apartment to get my key and unlock it. Sebastian simply took the now revealed key from my hand and opened the door. He, of course, acted like a gentleman and held the door open for me to walk in, joining me right after.

Flipping on the light switch, three times up and twice down, Sebastian got a bright light at my dull studio apartment. When Sebastian closed the door behind us, I slipped off my coat and hung it on its hanger that the door hid, Sebastian doing the same. 

I walked past the closet and into the more open area. “So, this is my apartment. I have a tiny kitchen to the right here and a couch to the left, yes my coffee table is a mess, and behind this curtain is my loft bed.” I opened the curtain for him to see.

“What's this?” Sebastian pointed to the TV mounted to the wall above the small kitchen.

“Thats my TV. It stands for television.” I couldn't help but giggle a little when I flashed on the TV, making Sebastian jump just the slightest. It was cute watching how fascinated he was looking at all of the icons of the streaming services I could not afford.

“It's fascinating how far you humans have come in just over a century. My last master had direct contact with the queen but they didn't have anything close to your luxuries.” Sebastian studied every cell of the TV as I rummaged through my closet for my extra blanket. I just scoffed a bit at the word ‘luxury.’ It didn't feel like I was living in luxury, I was living in a small studio apartment with deut and soon to be too much homework. Well, compared to the Victorian era, the technology I have is luxshrous from what he knows.

Holding the folded blanket, I picked up the throw pillows from the couch and stacked them on the blanket. My knee kepted the stack up with the assistance of my jaw while I tried to pull the coffee table back. 

I almost dropped everything and fell back but Sebastian caught me. “My lady, what are you trying to do?”

“I'm just trying to get my pullout ready for you.” I explained while looking away. Sebastian elegantly held the blanket topped with the pillows with one hand and the other still held me up.

Sebastian gave me the slightest odd look. “Pullout?”

“Oh, yeah, you can unfold the couch and turn it into a bed.” I told him.

“Interesting. I would have never thought of such an idea.” Sebastian said. “How does it work?”

Sebastian pushed me to the side a little and started following my instructions while still balancing everything on his single hand. The table screamed while being moved away from the couch, none of the garbage on it even falling. He dug his free hand into the back of the couch and caught the forceful end when it flung out. I was just amazed with how the stack of sleeping supplies never looked close to falling and how easily he got the grasp of the very finicky and springy couch. Neatly placing the pillows in the corner of the bed and unraveling the blanket with a woosh, Sebastian whipping the bed and flattening out the wrinkles.

I couldn't help but stare at it. Sebastian actually made it look like a bed and not just a cheap fold up couch. “Woah.”

Sebastian gave me another tiny bow. “What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't adapt to the 21st century?”


End file.
